


Covers inspired by "Nature and Nurture"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Kidfic, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#8/? Fanfic Covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by "Nature and Nurture"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/NatureandNurturefrontcover_zpsc443c6f1.jpg.html)            [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/NatureandNurturebackcover_zpsdacb15ba.jpg.html)

 

 

 

inspired by [earlgreytea68](../users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68)'s superb "[Nature and Nurture](729134/chapters/1354275)"

_(more of my work[on tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> #8/? Fanfic Covers


End file.
